The Unthinkable
by remuslives
Summary: The unthinkable happens to Harry and Ginny's baby. Hermione's perspective.


Hermione sat in her most comfortable chair, knitting a blanket for her newborn niece. Originally, she should have had plenty of time to finish it before the baby shower. But, the tiny baby girl had to be brought into the world a little early, two months early. At first, her parents had been in very low spirits. However, every day the baby grew stronger. And before long, her mother was able to hold her close during feedings, instead of mediwitches feeding her in the safety of her incubator.

Mrs. Weasley had finally set the baby shower for two weeks away. Hermione was helping her, planning what food to make, what games to play. Everyone was starting to get excited for it; Ginny had even requested Hermione to make her special caramel tart. Just the night before, she had seen an adorable picture of the tiny baby, gripping her father's pinky, looking at him with big, beautiful eyes.

The fireplace sparked suddenly, drawing Hermione's attention as Mrs. Weasley's head came into view.

"Hermione dear?" Mrs. Weasley said with a quiver in her voice that made Hermione's heart clench.

"Yes?" She knelt on the floor, close to the floo.

"We lost her. That sweet angel, we lost her." Mrs. Weasley covered her face as she cried. "I just spoke to Harry, it happened early this morning. Something was wrong with her blood. I still have to tell Aunt Muriel. I hate this… Hermione?"

"Yes?" she whispered.

"I'll talk to you again later."

"Yes."

As Mrs. Weasley's face vanished, Hermione's crumpled. The tears came slowly at first, thinking of poor Harry and Ginny. Imagining the pain they must be feeling, the disbelief. How cruel it was that she was only granted 10 days of life.

She hadn't realized she was sobbing until her son wrapped his little arms around her.

"Why are you crying, Mummy?"

* * *

Time drug by slowly, yet somehow the funeral was prepared before she knew it. It was the first time seeing the grieving parents that she had been avoiding.

When Bill and Fleur had lost their first baby, Hermione had gone to St. Mungo's with Ron, thinking of offering comfort. But, as soon as her eyes landed on the tiny stillborn child, she had dissolved into tears. It was such a horrible memory, but still so clear and fresh, even after these several years.

She held her husband's arm as they moved towards Harry, standing head-down, beside his daughter. Forcing her eyes off the ground, she gazed at her niece for the first time. She was so small, bundled inside the homemade blanket. Blinking rapidly, she looked at her brother, Harry, standing there alone. She hugged him lightly.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, pulling away.

Hermione blindly followed Ron to their seats. Once the service started, it was relatively quick. Filled with soft spoken words of comfort and goodbye. She kept her eyes away from the couple huddled in front of her.

Following the speaker's final words, Hermione queued up as everyone said their final goodbyes before heading to the cemetery. She got her first good look at Ginny. One of her oldest and dearest friends; once so bright and vibrant, she stood hunched and pale, all color gone from her.

Again Hermione hugged Harry, not bothering about the tears this time. When she reached for Ginny, the smaller woman held her tightly and began to sob.

"Gin," was all she could manage to say.

A minute later, the woman released each other and Ron led his wife away. They stood at the back of the room, hugging other family members, calming themselves. Hermione noticed Bill standing off to the side alone, head down. She considered going over to him, but lost the thought as Harry passed by carrying the tiny coffin.

Standing at the gravesite several minutes later, Hermione and Ron huddled together under the drizzling rain, not bothering with an umbrella. There were a few words said as everyone stood by.

Suddenly, Ginny approached the coffin, and knelt down, crying over it. Unable to watch, Hermione closed her eyes and looked left. When she opened them, it was to see Bill, staring no at his sister, but at the grave of his own child, just feet away.

Hermione covered her mouth and closed her eyes, muffling her cries. Ron wrapped her in his arms and kissed her forehead. The last thing she saw before they left was Ginny, still kneeling over her baby; Harry crouched behind her, arms surrounding her as tears streamed down his face.

 _A/N: Sorry about that. Had to let it out._


End file.
